Midnight's Children
by Rahaty
Summary: An imaginative take on the character Talho, with a newly created story for her particularly. She never did get enough attention on the show...
1. Chapter 1: Talho

4

Talho

Talho lay sprawled on her empty bed, allowing the sun's warm rays to penetrate her thin sheet. She was thoughtful this morning, as she had been for weeks. Nightmares had been plaguing her ever since the Gekkostate's stop in Medrina, a small desert town. Waking up to the blankets clinging to her sweat-drenched body, blood rushing to her head, and heart pounding as something more than a moan slipped out of her mouth. When consciousness took hold, she dutifully looked to see if Holland had awoken from her nocturnal struggles, but found him snoring peacefully on the couch across the room. Soon, nausea conquered any other concerns and she quietly ran to the bathroom, collapsing on the toilet, and releasing every scene her mind had portrayed. The vivid images caused her to heave over and over until her throat was on fire, and mind too exhausted to remember why she was sitting on the bathroom tile in the first place.

As she tried to contemplate the meaning of these dreams, which she had been doing for the past five hours, an unsuccessful reason was concluded. She must have been worrying too much over Holland and his past in the SOF. She knew of the things he had once done, though he never told her in such graphic details. Besides, television has gotten way out of hand lately.

Shrugging off the damp bedsheets, Talho searched for her skirt or any wearable clothing item. She suddenly blushed at the remembrance of just what Holland had done to her clothes the night before, and decided to put on her favorite white shorts and glossy indigo top instead. While she slipped the blouse over her head, she noticed a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at her with unease. Instinctively, she screamed and threw the nearest heavy object at the peeping form, and felt satisfied in the responsive thud and agonized yelp. She stomped over to the dazed figure, in which he curled into a protective ball as she drew closer to him.

"And what do you think YOU ARE doing, Renton?!" Talho demanded forcefully.

"I—I …" Renton was cut off from his stammering as Talho continued, "What would Holland do if I told him you were spying on me as I was getting dressed? I guess we will all find that out very soon…"

Talho stepped over Renton and walked briskly out the door until she felt the warm touch of a desperate boy holding on to her ankle as if all their lives depended on it.

"Holland sent me to wake you up and tell you there is a meeting, Miss Talho." Renton managed, with his eyes squeezed closed, awaiting her response.

"Whatever, pervert." Talho replied dismissively and walked away with no more interruptions.

Forty-five minutes later, Talho was flushed with anger and anxiety over the newly voted proposal. Anything involving the risk of Holland and Renton made her cringe and want to throw sharp, metal objects at their heads. How dare they be so selfish and stupid to carry out these crazy stunts. Suddenly Talho made a quick and painful realization, the one which claws at her chest ceaselessly throughout each day; Eureka. The almost creature-like girl that both the people she loved most in this finite life, loved more than her. The one who they would die for without any hesitation, and regard higher in their tormented hearts, would always be this barely human girl.

Talho could feel the familiar ice cold shiver run through her chest down to her navel, and then the rush of warmth crushing her throat. Clenching her fists and swallowing hastily allowed some stability to help her recover from the chronic agony she faced each day because of a stick-figured, albino, purple-eyed freak. What else could they possibly see in this humanoid Coralian?

Talho shoved these thoughts away forcefully and finally locked eyes with Holland's avoiding gaze. She attempted to tell him of her thoughts in this one look, but once he realized what she was doing, he instinctively shut down by sighing and turning his back on her. As he walked out of the room she muttered "Coward," which made him pause and continue out the room all the faster.

Completely frustrated and irrevocably outraged, Talho fell lazily onto the lounge chair and breathed deeply. The only other person left in the room was Renton, who had his usual look of contemplation on his face.

"What's up pervert?" Talho asked casually. Renton did not answer right away, and when he did, it sounded like a struggle to form the sounds.

"This is for Eureka and the Nirvash. We have to do it."

"You don't have to do anything. You're just a kid, Renton. We will all worry about Eureka and the Nirvash. Besides, this has more to do with Eureka than anything. Holland will take care of it, no matter what." The latter was said with an edge of bitterness, undetected by this young boy, whose own growing emotions drowned everything else out of his notice.

Sighing, Talho continued "Really. You don't have to be involved. We can tell the others you can't do it."

"No." Renton said it so huskily and forcefully it shocked Talho out of her own angry thoughts and caused her to take a closer look at Renton.

He loved her; Eureka. That familiar pain crept into her chest again as she realized how Renton Thurston was as lost to her as Holland. Somehow, she always had hope that he would not get entangled by Eureka's consuming web.

Finally coming out of her reverie, Talho stood up from her slouched position on the couch and said to Renton, with some tenderness "Then Freetown it is."


	2. Chapter 2: The Landing

Chapter 2: The Landing

Talho marched over to her pilot seat, glaring at Holland with such ferocity he cringed unwillingly. Settling herself into the seat, Hilda gave her an encouraging smile in which Talho grumbled in response.

"Ready, Talho?" Holland asked, recovering from fear and attempting to assert his authority as head of the Gekkostate.

Menacingly, "Yessir, prepared to land in Ignoramus-Jerk-Testosterone-Filled-Son-of-a-Gigolo-with-Death-on-his-Mind-because-he-is-a-Selfish-Jackass—ville."

"Talho." He responded sternly. This was not only an agreed-upon mission, but also for Eureka, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm on it." She muttered.

They were obviously having some problems. Talho's solution to these issues was to make sure this was the bumpiest and most painful landing she could harbor; turned out to be a complete success.

"We need some supplies from town before we begin wrecking havoc and destruction to it. Though I would like to complete the mission right away, if we want our getaway-vehicle to _get away_, a refuelment is in order." He paused, scanning his crews' drawn faces and added, "You guys need some rest too."

"I'm glad to see you're thinking of someone other than yourself for a change." Talho replied snidely.

Sighing, Holland continued "I am giving us less than two days to do this. The faster we do it, the better." Looking Talho straight in the eyes, "Agreed?"

The members of the Gekko mumbled in agreement and Talho, feeling defeated and depressed nodded her head slightly, adjusting her sight so Holland was out of her vision.

Hilda put a reassuring hand on Talho's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I was thinking we'd go into town and have a shopping spree. I have money left over from that job I did four weeks ago and no idea what to spend it on…"

Talho smiled weakly at Hilda's attempt to lighten her heavy heart, both knowing however that it would never work.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do," _other than worry_ mused Talho.

"Hey Gidget, you game?" Hilda inquired.

Sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "Owwwww, I want to. But I feel like I've been hit by your LFO way too many times. Rain check, please."

Hilda shrugs and turns to a pale, fragile figure, "Eureka?"

Eureka glances at Holland and Renton then faces her inquirer "No thanks."

Talho laughs in an I-am-not-laughing-at-you-because-you-are-funny way, but because I think you are the most cruel, insensitive, snobbish, cold, and ugliest, damned creature I have ever laid eyes upon. Everyone in the room shudders, fingering the bumps and bruises they have from her heavy landing. When she stops laughing, most make an attempt to leave the room except she eyes Holland with new vigor, and he knows better than to disobey her.

Hilda walks past the two left in the room and says to Talho "We leave in ten, okay?"

"Sure" Talho responds, not taking her gaze off of Holland.

Talho waits until she hears the sound of the door close and Hilda's already distant footsteps cease.

Sighing Holland begins "Look, Talho, I…"

"Save it. I just want you to know that what you are doing is stupid and irresponsible. Not only are you putting yourself at risk, but Renton." She pauses, struggling to get to the heart of what she is really feeling, but knowing it is something she can never say. Clenching her fists she finishes, "I will never forgive you if Renton gets hurt. Or if you do," _just for the sake of her_, she thought.

Before Holland can react, Talho pushes him hard and then wraps her arms around his neck, holding him with much more force than with her attempt at violence.

She reluctantly lets go as she feels Holland relax and senses he may speak. Talho knows she cannot bear to hear anything he has to say right now; first she needs a strong dose of intense shopping.

Quickly she says "I'll see you later" and exits the room, leaving Holland slightly confused and conflicted. He sighs and whispers, "Talho" with emotion.

Talho hopes that once she returns, Holland and she may talk things through, though Holland never was the greatest speaker. Hopping into the vehicle where Hilda sat at the wheel, Talho said "Drive."

"Bankruptcy, here we come!" Hilda cried humorously, reminded that once Talho began spending, she never seemed to stop, despite empty pockets.

Laughing lightly she responds, "Yeah, and--" ending abruptly in midsentence, Talho notices someone in the rearview mirror.

"Eureka?"

_Oh, this should be fun_.


	3. Chapter 3: Freetown Ain't So Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven or any of its characters—I have taken inspiration from the show and created my own story…it may be a lot different from what you expected because I am not following the original plot line. This is my Talho fantasy, you could say…enjoy because there will be more to come!

Chapter 3: Freetown Ain't So Free

The mid-afternoon sun gleamed off the washed sand-stoned surfaces of the Freetown area. Weekend shoppers filled the cobbled-stone sidewalks, with street performers loitering around its corners, luring tourists and locals alike. Being on the upper side of town definitely had its advantages; immaculate stores selling designer articles geared only towards the most fortunate and clean, sewage-free walkways, few cars, numerous trimmed trees and bushes tangled in white lights which at night lured people in its luminescence. 

It was picturesque, and in order to maintain this, a silly looking guard walked up and down Centre Avenue, keeping the grimy vultures of middle and lower class out.

"Talho, is this a good idea? I mean, the lower-eastside did have some interesting shops and at least we around people wearing only $20 jewelry. I think this place may be out of my price range too…" Hilda trailed.

"Relax. This is where we belong. Are we not celebrities? Rayout is a complete success; I am surprised no one has come up to me for autographs yet." Talho replied, much more at ease in her natural surroundings; glittery and expensive things being displayed all around her. "Mmmmm, and when the clerks realize who we are, well, I am sure a discount will make its availability."

Sighing, the apprehensive friend responded, "Right. Just go easy on 'em, will you?"

Talho suddenly smiles at this response, and glances back at a silent Eureka, following Talho's heels with subtle obedience, completely out of her area of expertise. Sometimes this young girl seemed even younger to Talho. She had no realization of this world, but the assassin life she was born into. The Nirvash was her existence, and perhaps the whole saving the world thing. Still, she could not help feeling some bitterness about sharing her love. But, Eureka was still just a girl, fragile as autumn leaves falling to their winter purpose. 

An attempt at friendliness, Talho asked, "So Eureka, what do you like other than machines and little blue-eyed boys?"

Eureka surprised and confused by the question, "What do you mean?"

Laughing, "I mean, clothes, jewelry, purses, perfumes, make-up, shoes, ha—"

Nudging Talho, Hilda whispers "I think she gets it."

A moment of silence passes, with nothing but the gritty sound of the soles of their shoes hitting the cobble-stones. Eureka finally answers, "I never really thought about it. But perhaps I could use a new shirt or someth—"

"Perfect! It will be a challenge, I must admit. To find something fitting your figure, seeing as how designer clothes are made for curvaceous women these days…but I am sure we can afford these alterations, right Hilda?" She asked sweetly, almost batting her eyelashes.

"Ummmmm, I don't know…" an uneasy Hilda said.

Talho noticed a wave of concern wash over Eureka's face and reassured, "Don't worry about it Eureka. I will find something, sexy and chic, that'll make Renton drool over your footsteps."

"Do I want Renton to drool on me?"

Laughing, "Oh yes you do…leave it to me and it'll happen."

"Hey Talho, what about this store right here?" Hilda pointed to a shop lying precariously between two larger stores. However small it was, it outshone the other bulky store by its elegance and sparkling merchandise.

"Let's go!" Talho agreed excitedly because it was definitely her kind of store.

As Talho followed her girlfriend into the store, she was suddenly seized by a pain in her head, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Images flashed before her, familiar images reminding her of the nightmares that have been plaguing her for so long. She felt her legs begin to weaken and teeth grinding under the pressure of this agonizing pain. It felt as if her brain would explode out of her eye sockets, which was fine, as long as the pain would actually cease. 

Eureka had been behind her and startled asked, "Are you alright, Talho?"

Leaning against the doorway, Talho took several deep breaths, tasting the blood that came from a severely bitten lip, and just as suddenly the pain came, it went.

Just noticing that Talho had not followed her into the store, Hilda rushed over and asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you—"

"I'm fine", she reassured, though not feeling the comfort of her own words, "Just had a little bit too much to drink last night, ya know? I'm still feeling the affects."

Hilda still anxious, "If you say so," pausing and resumed "Your lip is bleeding, do you need a tissue?"

"Yes, thanks, that's great." Wiping it clean, and holding a little bit of pressure onto the small wound, Talho felt a sharp fear. Those images were so familiar to her, like a memory. But things like that she would surely remember. Conclusion was, she had one intense migraine and would talk to Mischa about it later. 

Two hours later and ten pounds heavier with bags of merchandise, the trio walked down an alleyway off of Centre Avenue to the market district, hoping to find a cheap café where they could rest. 

Hilda and Eureka were gasping for air, dreaming of just one moment of rest. After Talho's head-splitting episode, she snapped right back into being a shopper on crack. 

"Come on guys! That was so much fun! We should do it again for sure. Oh, look, over there at the corner. It looks like it came out of a book!" Talho was referring to the outdoor café sitting at the edge of the street, its pristine tablecloths being brushed by the light wind and the smell of coffee and pastries wavered over to where they stood.

Groaning, the other girls calculated the distance it would take for them to escape from this hellish nightmare, but would be satisfied with a nice pit stop at the idealistic café. 

Gathering the rest of their remaining strength, Hilda and Eureka braced themselves to cross the street while Talho realized she had dropped something and told them she would meet them at the café. Turning around, she saw the glint of her bracelet lying at the mouth of the alleyway, and walked lightly over to retrieve it. Placing it back on her slim, ivory wrist she was prepared to catch up with her group when something else caught her peripheral vision. A dark figure stood from her twenty yards away, at the other end of the street. Why did she notice someone so far away and insignificant? Perhaps it was the black designer trench coat he wore, or the silvery white hair that shone brilliantly in the fading sun. Whatever it was, she took notice and watched him closely, realizing quite quickly that he was staring straight at her. Now, Talho is used to being stared at (hello! On every issue of rayout magazine, a culture icon!) but the way he looked at her, even from this distance, caused her skin to prickle. It was as if she was prey, a small, weak game that he, the strong hawk of a predator, would capture effortlessly within his sharp talons. 

Finally breaking her gaze, she walked quickly to the edge of the sidewalk, stepping out onto the clean street and glanced back at him. He was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place. Sighing with relief, she continued to cross the street and looked over at her friends who were sprawled out on their chairs, seeming as if they would fall asleep right there. Smiling she continued on, but that smile quickly faded when she noticed another tall, dark shape, standing only ten feet away from Hilda and Eureka. Her heart caught in her throat as she realized he looked exactly like the other man, but with wavy bronze hair and a set of cat-green eyes. He stared directly at her and she stopped, feeling paralyzed. And then suddenly, he adjusted his gaze to something behind her, fear making her tremble, she turned slightly and saw the black silhouette with angels hair not even an inch behind her. 

Wanting to scream, to alert Hilda and Eureka, for surely they were here for Eureka. The two dead-silent men probably were thinking of taking Hilda and her out, making it easier to snatch the blue-haired doll. Though she was scared as hell, she let one scream scatter out of her mouth to warn them, and felt an icy hand cover her mouth tightly. He wrapped his arm around her torso, clutching her arms tightly so she could not wriggle out of his rigid grasp. Luckily, the ear-shattering scream worked and Hilda grabbed Eureka firmly and looked for an escape. Talho and Hilda knew what to do; get Eureka out at all costs. 

Talho, feeling victorious, tried kicking her legs furiously, but to no avail; this man was too strong for her. The bronze-haired man walked over to Hilda and Eureka, and went right past them without even a second glance. Many people present at the moment were confused, wondering if this was the work of director Ralph Kokoschka, who had been filming a movie in Freetown for the past two months. Three people even more confused were these members of the Gekkostate. Hilda dashed out of the corner they were in and was free, with Eureka. By now, the two men had Talho secured tightly between them and a black vehicle pulled up next to them. Hilda now realizing that Eureka was not in danger ran desperately to save her friend, but before she could the bronze man flew at her at a speed unparalleled for a mere human, and he knocked her out, easily as if she were a meaningless weed. 

Talho fought as she was stuffed into the car and screamed with all her might when the blonde let go of her mouth slightly, kicking him in his groin with no reaction. She saw Hilda crumpled to the ground and Eureka hovering over her, unsure what to do. The car door was slammed shut, and just as quickly, so was Talho's consciousness. 

Note: I was torn putting this as the third chapter, editing took me forever. I finally decided to quit procrastinating. What I really need is some criticism! Good or bad reviews, I do not care! Thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to review.

Note2: I am very scared about this chapter because it was the first real action I did. I feel it may be too messy…please REVIEW! Viele danke!


End file.
